


In Your Eyes

by kolya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolya/pseuds/kolya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jane find each other through a new power that connects them through their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a time when he sat on his couch tinkering with his first attempts at robotics, his television blaring in front of him, he was only nine. While the sounds of gulls and the ocean wafted in through the window, another image flashed through Dirk’s head. Instead of his computer screen, he saw a kitchen, a counter filled with bowls and ingredients and icing. he saw a birthday cake, almost finished being expertly decorated. A timer beeped, he saw a pair of small hands jump in surprise and set down the icing tools. They slipped on oven mitts, then opened the oven.  
A moment later he felt a burn on his left hand. He screeched in surprise and pain. Dirk examined his hand, no marks on his fingers, but pain searing through his hand.

Dirk looked back on that sometimes and wondered what happened, why it happened. He laid on his bed and wondered.

Jane walked through the halls of the Betty Crocker offices. Even though she was 17, as an heir, she had duties to tend to and people to see. Jane waved to a coworker as she greeted and passed her. A few feet from her office, Jane caught a glimpse of a living room. An extremely messy living room, computer pieces and gaming equipment among the many things littering the room.

A robot jumped into her vision, wielding a sword, and she squealed in surprise. “GET AWAY!” She screamed at the robot, she leapt backwards to escape. Jane realized there was no robot in the hallway, there was no one in the hallway with her.

“What is that?!” Jane exclaimed as the robot appeared again.

Dirk could see a hallway painted in red and white, with many closed doors. He heard heavy breathing and could feel a heartbeat pounding through his head.

“It’s just Squarewave, why am I freaking out ?!” Dirk wondered.

“What the hell is a squarewave?!”

“It’s a type of waveform which is wait I already know this what am I doing? What the fuck?”

“I don’t know what a squarewave is!”

Dirk came to the conclusion these were not his own thoughts. “Hello?”

“What? Who’s there?” Jane asked.

“Uh, I’m not there with you. But I see a hallway? A white hallway? Red trim or whatever and other shit like that? I don’t know. Am I in an office building or something?”

“Y-yes. I am.”

“Can you see where I am?” Dirk wondered, his curiosity growing.

“Oh dear, I’m going crazy.”

“No, just tell me what you see.”

Jane leaned against the wall behind her, she had been shaking so much, “I, uh, well i see a living room, a big television, some clothes and computer parts. Lots of different things.”

“Yeah … yeah, that’s my living room.”

“Wait, are you a real person?”

“Yes, Dirk Strider’s the name.”

“That’s not possible, though!”

“I know, it’s an insanely cool name but-”

“That’s not what I meant!” Jane scowled. She heard footsteps coming towards her from around the corner. “Just a second.” Jane scurried over to her office, unlocking the door, she stepped into the very tiny room.

“Do you work here?” Dirk asked after she closed the door.

“Yeah, kind of a part time job.”

“How old are you?”

“17.”

“Oh cool, me too. But a part time job for a 17 year old in an office building with her own office? I don’t know much about the corporate world but that seems a bit odd.”

“It’s a family business.”

“Okay then.”

“Wait, what is happening here? You can’t really be real, I’m just talking to myself, oh god.” Jane leaned against the door and slid down to the floor.

“No, no you’re not. Hey, what’s your name, anyway, sweetie?”

“Jane…”

“Hello Jane, I’m Dirk and you already knew that, okay, nevermind.”

Jane chuckled, feeling a bit better, “Hey, are you near an ocean or something? I hear waves and seagulls.”

“Yeah,” Dirk stood up, he walked over to his open window to show her the view.

“Woah, you’re like right on the shore, aren’t you? Where are you from?” Jane wondered.

“Uh, Houston, it’s a long story, I’ll tell you about it another time.”

“Uh … Okay then.” Jane held her head in her palms, crouched in a ball at the bottom of the door, “Oh, this is insane.”

“Trust me, I’ve seen some weirder things than this.”

“Like what.”

“ … Nevermind.”

“No! Tell me!”

“You’ll think we’re both crazy!”

“Tell me!!”

“I guess you’ll have to just keep talking to me to find out.”

Jane scowled.

“Wait, so where are you?”

“Maple Valley, Washington.”

“Sounds quaint.”

“It is.”

There was a knock on the door, which startled them both, “Crocker, meeting in five minutes!”

“Oh, I need to go.” Jane said.

“Right, yeah, that’s fine.” Dirk replied, “Can we talk later? Like eight here, six for you?”

“Yeah, I’ll be home by then.”

“Okay, well, I look forward to it, Crocker.”

Jane smiled, “Me too.”

⇒

Dirk looked down at his watch. 7:54. He clenched his fists nervously, and took a deep breath. He laid on the couch, in the silence with out his tv or computer blaring. He was still while he waited, feeling on edge. Socialization was not his forte.

He sat up and walked around the room for a moment before looking at his watch. 8:00. He shut his eyes and took one last deep breath. “Jane?”

“Dirk.” He smiled slightly at her reply. “Give me a sec.” Dirk saw her rush into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. It was decorated in sweet blue hues, her bed and dresser were neat, but a mess had piled around her computer desk. A breeze swept through the open window, brushing the curtains aside, onto Jane’s face.

“Wow, it still works.” Dirk sighed in relief.

“Yes, thankfully.” Jane mirrored him, “Is this - Is this your room?”

“Oh, jeez, shit, yes.” Dirk glanced around his room, “Fuck you don’t want to see this, sorry.” Dirk faced the floor and headed for the staircase to the roof. “That’s better.” Dirk stared out at the wide open water, sun setting faraway on the horizon.

“Aaw, I liked the giant mess.” Jane told him with sarcasm. Dirk smirked.

“Aren’t these colours a bit more to your liking?”

“Ok, I suppose you got me there.” Jane rolled her eyes. She plopped down on her comforters, hugging a pillow as she shared the view of the ocean with Dirk. “I thought you said you lived in Houston?”

“Uh, like I said, long story.” Dirk felt her curiosity perk up. “I’d rather not tell you now.”

“That’s fine.”

Dirk bit his lip awkwardly for a moment. “Hey, I thought of this earlier! When you were a kid, I don’t know, like nine, did you burn your hand?” Dirk took a seat, before rubbing his fingers tenderly.

“Yeah, yeah, I did.” Jane looked at her left hand, burn scars still faintly visible on two finger tips. “My dad wouldn’t let me near the oven for months after my hand healed. If I wanted to bake he had to put everything in the oven himself. I mean, I still baked things without him knowing.”

“What a rebel.” Dirk teased, “Do you still bake?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I want to taste something!” Dirk shouted.

Jane giggled, “Uh, okay, let’s go to the kitchen.”

Jane went to her bedroom door and opened it, peering around the hallway before exiting. Dirk chuckled at her sneakiness. Down the stairs, through the living room with odd decorations and into the kitchen, Dirk took in everything he could. He watched Jane snatch a beautifully decorated cupcake off the counter and headed back to her room.

“Orange and blue frosting, huh.” Dirk said as she peeled off the paper cup.

“Yes, two very good complementary colours.”

“Did you know my favourite colour happens to be orange?”

“No, I did not. It must be fate!” Jane said, “Ok, here we go.” Jane took a giant bite of the cupcake, making sure she caught enough icing and cake.

“Oh my god, this is the best thing ever!!!” Dirk yelled excitedly. He had never been taught when to control his volume.

Jane laughed, almost choking on the bite of cake. “It’s like you’ve never had any before!”

“Nah, I don’t bake.” He told her, “I couldn’t make anything this good anyway!” Dirk laid on the concrete, savouring the taste of the cupcake.

“I’ll teach you sometime.” Jane said before taking another bite, she finished off the treat before they spoke again.

“And you made that yourself?” Dirk asked.

“Yep!”

“Jane, I think I’m in love with you, oh my god.” Jane laughed at his sarcasm, “Jane, I am totally completely serious!” He started grinning alongside her.

“Okay, then what do you even do in the middle of your Texas-ocean?”

“Robots.”

“You do robots? Great, I’ve got some kinky weirdo messing around in my head.” Jane huffed.

Dirk smiled, “No, I build them and program them.”

“Oh, so that thing that attacked me earlier was one of your own little things?”

“No, he didn’t attack anyone. You’re fine, you big baby.”

“You’re trying to take over the world with robots, aren’t you!” Jane yelled at him

“Am not!”

“Suuuure.”

“Ok, I totally am, but don’t worry, you’re safe. I don’t want to deal with that pain.”

“Oh, that’s fine then.” Jane grinned.

“Oh my god, Jane, go look in the mirror!”

“What? Why? No!” Jane curled up again on her bed, clutching the comforter as she grew self conscious.

“Do it! Do it! Do it!”

“You look in a mirror!” Jane yelled at him.

“I asked you first!”

“UGH.” Jane covered her face with the blanket and fell onto the mattress, defeated.

“Dooo iiiiit.”

“I’m still all dressed up from this thing at work.” Jane mumbled through the covers.

“Even better.”

“Fine, you can’t judge me for any of this though!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Jane got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She didn’t look in the mirror right away. She could feel Dirk was excited, grinning like a mad man. Jane rolled her eyes before looking in the mirror, wanting to run out of there as soon as she did.

Jane wore a puffy red dress with white polka dots with a look that was pulled right out of the 50s, a lacey little apron tied around her waist. Her face painted pale against ruby red lips, and bright eyes that popped like a flower in the dull beginning of spring.

“Holy fuck.”

“I know, I look ridiculous.” Jane covered her face, her cheeks growing warm.

“No, no, Jane, oh my god, you’re so pretty.”

“Come on, don’t humour me.”

“Jane, do you think I’m lying?”

“No, I guess you’re not.”

“Nope, not at all.”

“I do actually kind of like dressing up in these things.”

“You definitely should always love this.”

Jane scrunched up her nose as she looked at herself in the mirror. She removed her glasses to begin scrubbing the make up off.

“Oh my god! You’re the Betty Crocker corp chick!” Dirk gasped loudly.

“... Yeaah.”

“So, when you said family business…”

“... I didn’t mean small town storefront …”

“... You meant billion-dollar, international company.”

“Which I am the heir to.”

“Dang.” Dirk whistled loudly.

“Yeeaah.”

"Baking skills and money, Crocker, you really do tempt a man."

"To fall in love?"

"I thought that was implied."

"Okay, Strider, your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yes, go look in the mirror!" Jane bounced on her tip toes excitedly, "Go!"

"Ugh, ok, I'm going!" he would have to go inside sooner or later, anyway, it was starting to grow darker on the roof top.

Dirk went for the bathroom, not hesitating before he went in, "Here, I am." Dirk sighed, waiting nervously for a response. He felt Jane take him in, his darker skin, slightly muscular build, bleached hair. He felt like a mess after unexpectedly seeing her all dolled up.

"What the heck are you wearing?"

"Wha-"

"The shades!"

"They're from an anime," Dirk said, "you know what anime is right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank god, you're cool."

Jane laughed, "Take them off!"

"Ugh," Dirk gave a disgusted look before resigning to giving up the shades.

"Aw, you're so cute!"

"I ain't cute! I am a manly man!" Dirk took on a stern expression and began showing off his muscles in the mirror.

Jane keeled over in front of the mirror from laughing so hard.

"A damsel in distress! Do you need me to save you from this fit of giggles?!" He flexed his muscles more, taking on the boasty air of Gaston from the Disney classic. Dirk ended up giggling along with her.

"Okay," Jane said, once it was all out of her system, "I'm going to get changed."

"Oh! Can I see that too?"

"No!" Jane gasped as she left the bathroom.

"Jane, are you alright? You were laughing an awful lot." A man appeared in the hallway, looking concerned for Jane.

"Oh! Sorry if I was loud! Just something funny Roxy messaged me." Jane lied.

"Oh? Lesbian lover?" Dirk gasped in the back of her mind.

"That girl must really be a hoot." He said, "Alrighty then, I'm going to do a trip to the grocery store. You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Bring me all the bacon they have." Dirk added, Jane managed not to giggle out loud.

"Okay, text me if you think of anything." He kissed her forehead and descended down the stairs.

"Dear old poppa?" Dirk wondered once they were back in her room.

"Yeah, that's my dad."

"Cool."

"Do you live with your mom or dad?"

"I live alone." Dirk sighed, "I never met either of them."

"So do you just live alone in the middle of that ocean?!"

"Pretty much."

"Goodness, that must be so lonely!"

"I've got the internet. And my robots."

"Wow."

"It's no big deal, I'm used to it."

"Still ..."

"Heey don't go feeling sorry for me."

"I can't help it! I can't imagine living like that!"

"Well, lucky for you, you get to live through it with me!"

"Touché!" Jane nodded, "Give me a sec, I'm changing my clothes."

"Fiiiiine." Dirk sighed. She cut him off, he headed to his bedroom while waiting for her to come back. She took a quite a few minutes. The dress was probably difficult to get out of on her own.

"Dirk?"

"Hey I'm still here." He assured her, "not like I have any where to go."

Jane chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

They talked well into the night. Luckily it was a Friday, so it didn't matter to Jane. Dirk was used to it, though, as he had told her that night.

Jane slept in to a reasonable 10 o'clock. She was still a little sleepy, having only gotten five hours of sleep.

"Dirk?"

"Mmmph." Dirk grumbled into his pillow.

"Goodness, Dirk, it's almost one for you, you're still not awake?"

"Not all of us are morning people, Crocker." Dirk rolled over in his bed and stretched out.

"Whatever you say." Jane crawled out of bed, wandering towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

As she began brushing her teeth, Dirk woke up more and gazed at her in the mirror. The sweats and t shirt made it easier to see her curvy hips and the chub on her tummy. Her chest was a nice size, she had a nice hourglass form. Without the make up, the freckles on her face were more visible, and matched the spotted skin on her arms and shoulders. Her hair was still a mess, and her eyes looked half asleep.

"Stop it."

"What."

"Staring at me."

"I can't."

"Oh haha how cute."

"Well yeah, I am, but also you're kinda in my head if I want to stop looking at you I'd have to shut you out completely."

"Good excuse."

"I know right."

⇒

"Okay, favourite anime?" Jane asked. 

"Gurren Lagann."

"Riiight, that's where those shades are from." 

"Yup, what's yours."

"Hm, I haven't watched many," Jane paused, "I'll go with Ouran Highschool Host Club."

"Nice." Dirk nodded approvingly. "Uh, favourite animal."

"Bunnies! Bunnies are soooo cute!"

"Yes, they very much are."

"What's yours?"

"I don't know. I really like the fish around here."

"Yeah? You should show me sometime."

"How 'bout right now?" Dirk suggested. 

"Yeah, sure if you're up for climbing down the building." Jane shrugged and Dirk started stripping right there on the rooftop. "Dirk, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for a swim." His pants slipped off his legs. 

"Uh..." He was down to just his boxers, Jane watched as he took a few steps back from the edge, "Dirk ...?" And ran for the edge, "Dirk! Wait! Stop!!" She screamed as he jumped from the rooftop. He fell and dove into the water with perfect form.

Dirk opened his eyes for her to see the ocean floor, full of life, growing below his home. Jane leaned back and admired the watery city ruins covered into colourful coral and all kinds of beautiful fish floating with the current.

"Dirk, this place is beautiful."

Dirk grinned, feeling how elated she was to share this view with him. Jane sat silently as Dirk swam through the busy ecosystem. After a few minutes, when he could no longer hold his breath, he resurfaced, realizing how far out he'd swam.

"Wow, that is so amazing." Jane marvelled, "I can't believe that is literally your backyard."

"Yeah, I really didn't get anything near a normal childhood huh?"

"Nope!"

"Man, I went really far out."

“Do you not usually go swimming?”

“No, I swim a lot, I just usually stay closer to home.”

"Sensible." Jane shrugged.

Dirk agreed before diving underwater again and heading home. He climbed up the metal posts keeping his home out of water. He perched there, his feet dipping in the water as he watched the ocean.

"So, when are you going to tell me how it is that you live in Houston?" Jane asked after a while had passed.

"You really want to know?" Dirk sighed.

"Yes!"

"You're not going to believe me."

"I promise I'll believe you!"

"You say that now..." Dirk waited for a response but when there was none, he caved, "Alright, I don't really live in Houston... I-"

"I knew it!"

"I live where it used to be." Dirk continued, "I live in the year 2426."

"I did not know that!"

"Yeah, didn't think you would."

"That is quite a coincidence."

"I don't know how this would be considered a coincidence."

"No, I mean my pal Roxy? She lives in the future, as well."

"What? Really?"

"Mhm. That exact year."

"Wow, now I'd really like to meet her."

"I'll give her your info later."

"Thanks."

"Hey, no problem, she's pretty eccentric, though. Just beware."

"If I can handle you in my head, I think I can handle her."

"Ahuh."

"Wow, Crocker, you just keep getting more and more weird.”

“Says the boy living in the future.”

“Hey, it’s perfectly normal to be living in a specific time, but you are the heiress to an international, multi-billion dollar company, befriending multiple people living in the future from your point of view and many other odd things.” 

“Oh, yeah? Like what.”

“...” Dirk paused, “Okay … I’m gonna level with you, I couldn’t think of anything else and that’s why I stopped there.”

“So, I must not be as abnormal as you claim.”

“I suppose not…”

“That’s right.”

“Still pretty weird, though.”

“Hey!” Jane shouted, “Not as weird as you!”

Dirk laughed. “I guess we really do make a good pair.”

“I suppose so.”

⇒

TG: s o janey  
TG: whats da scoop

GG: Scoop?

TG: yea the scoop  
TG: the bowl of ice cream  
TG: or spponful right out of the thingy  
TG: w/e u prefer  
TG: i aint gonna judge  
TG: whatcha been up to?

GG: Nothing new, really.  
GG: School, work.  
GG: I did make a new friend, though.

TG: oOoh that is oen big new scoop  
TG: tell me everything

GG: His name is Dirk.  
GG: He’s really nice.

TG: :O  
TG: oh boy is this one big scoop  
TG: have u kissed yet

GG: Roxy!

TG: omg   
TG: you did the sex

GG: Roxy!!!

TG: i kno i kno  
TG: my girl isnt gonna do a guy with out tellin me aaall about him forst  
TG: so spill so u can do it already

GG: …

TG: im just teasin you janey  
TG: now are you gonna talk or no ???

GG: He’s really sweet and cute.  
GG: And funny.  
GG: I really like him.  
GG: He lives in Texas, though.

TG: aw man

GG: And he lives in the year 2426.

TG: aw maaaan

GG: Yeah.

TG: ironic tho  
TG: its like you belong in the future  
TG: you keep befrending us insted of ur own peeps  
TG: one of us one of us

GG: Okay, let me go start up my time machine.

TG: lol   
TG: anyway tho  
TG: u gotta introduce me  
TG: had no i dea there ere even people still here

GG: His handle is timaeusTestified.  
GG: I told him about you, too.

TG: aaaw, im flattered

GG: Well, when you both live in the same year, it’s a little inevitable.

TG: truuu

⇒

Jane poured a cup of flour into the bowl, then went to measure out another cup.

“About, I don’t know, a year and a half, two years ago, you were like really down, what was that about?” Dirk wondered.

“Two years ago… Hmm…” Jane thought for a moment, “Oh, oh no.” Jane groaned, her head fell shamefully to her palm.

“What?” 

“That was Jake.”

“What did he do?”

“He turned me down. I was 15? I’d known him for a year, I think. I had a HUGE crush on him. I’ve never been really good looking, so when I confessed I guess he was grossed out. I know he felt bad about it, things were weird for a while after that.”

“There’s no way he felt bad enough about it! You felt like shit, I was so depressed for like three months, I barely left my couch!”

“I’m sorry, Dirk.”

“Why are you sorry? He’s the asshole that made you feel like that.”

“Dirk, it’s not like he should have to pretend to like me to keep me from feeling bad.”

“No, but obviously he could’ve been nicer about it.” Dirk huffed, “What did he say to you?”

“Dirk, it’s not a big deal, it-”

“What did he say?”

Jane sighed, “He - He laughed. He thought it was a joke at first. He eventually said I wasn’t his type.”

“What a jackass.”

“He apologized eventually. It’s better it went like this, we might not have stayed friends if it had gone differently.” Jane picked up her spoon and resumed stirring the batter.

“You’re still friends? I hope he realizes how big a mistake he made.”

“What about you? I remember being so scared and anxious for a few weeks when I was like ten, and I never knew why! That was you!”

“Oh,” Dirk sighed, “Yeah.”

“What happened?” 

“I, uh, accidentally got caught in a storm, I almost drowned, I had a freak out, I realized how alone I was.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Jane stopped mixing and put the bowl down.

“No, it was nothing. I realized I was being stupid, snapped out of it after a while.”

“It’s not stupid.”

“You saying I should go back to being an anxious mess?”

“No, but, you are alone, I can’t imagine growing up like that.”

“No, you can’t.”

“But I care about you, Dirk.” Jane said, “I need you to know that I’d miss you.”

“I know.”

“Good,” Jane smiled, “Now, are you ready to taste some real cookie dough?”

“Hell yeah! I’m fucking ready!” 

Jane laughed and picked up the spoon, she scooped up a mouthful of dough, then shoved it in her mouth.

“Oooh myyy goood. That is so delicious.” Dirk’s mouth watered as Jane chewed the gooey mess in her mouth, “Can you just eat the entire bowl right now?”

Jane giggled, almost choking on the batter, she swallowed and replied, “Do you want us to be sick? Besides, you also have to try them fresh out of the oven.”

“Okay, like one more spoonful, then?”

“Deal.” Jane giggled, and shoved more batter into her mouth.

⇒

Jane’s father passed by the kitchen, he could hear his daughter giggling. Such a silly girl, he smiled, and went to enter the kitchen. His daughter’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“No, Dirk! I’m not going to just eat the icing! Trust me the cupcakes are much better iced and decorated!”

Her father peered around the door to catch a look at this Dirk, but there was no one with her.

“Are you really trying to tell me how to bake?” Jane laughed. “Oh! Well, I definitely know more than you!”

He glanced around the counter, no phone on speaker, she wasn’t holding one either.

“No! The cookies are still in the oven!” She replied to herself, “Ok, even if they were ready to take out, they’d still be way too hot to eat. Patience!”

Jane’s father turned away from the door, he sighed, he rubbed his eyes as they began to tear up. He couldn’t deny it was time to start worrying about his daughter.

⇒

“So, has Roxy introduced herself yet?” Jane asked, wiping the icing off the corner of her lips and eating it.

“Yes, I got a message this morning.” Dirk replied, he reached for another bolt. He had started on a new project since meeting Jane, something easy he worked on as they talked.

Jane scoffed, “How’d that go.”

“Well you weren’t wrong about being eccentric.”

“I couldn’t have exaggerated if I tried.”

“She started off by not even introducing herself but going straight to the protective best friend stuff.” 

“Oh, goodness, what did she say?”

“Uh, something about breaking your heart, or hurting you in anyway. Don’t push you into doing anything you didn’t want. And I’m not allowed to take up all your time. Oh, and a reminder that she does live in the same year as me and can and will find me and hurt me, even if she had to build the next Noah’s ark. Roxy’s arc, she called it.”

Jane began cackling in the middle of the cafeteria, “At least she cares.” Her classmates stared, whispering, as Jane returned to her conversation. “She’s such a good friend.”

“Yeah, she’s a sweet girl.”

“Was that the entire conversation?”

“No, then she introduced herself, and proceeded to start talking about cats? And I think she was drunk?”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that. She has a bit of a drinking problem. But don’t let that fool you. She will find you and murder you in cold blood.”

“Very, very sweet girl.”

They chuckled, Jane continued, “She’s smart, she’s really good with code, maybe you guy’s will get along. I mean, after she’s done with the threats on my behalf.”

“Yeah, gotta get past that first.”

The bell rang, Dirk jumped in surprise, knocking some of his screws across his desk. 

“You okay?” Jane asked.

“Heh, yeah, just not used to attending school.” Dirk straightened out his things.

“Guess not, anyway, I have to get to class.”

“I can’t come?” Dirk pouted.”

“Weeell, I guess you can, as long as you don’t make me look stupid.” Jane stood up, she packed up her lunch and collected the garbage to throw out.

“Oh, Crocker, you know you don’t need me for that.”

Jane gasped, “How dare you!”

Dirk laughed maniacally.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a movie I really liked called "In your eyes" it's on netflix so check it out !!!


End file.
